This invention relates generally to swimming pool skimmer system accessories and, more particularly, to a tool for removing or replacing a skimmer lid and basket without a user bending over or directly touching the lid or basket.
Removing debris from a swimming pool is a continuous maintenance task. One method for cleaning the pool is using a skimmer net on a long pole. In addition, many pools utilize perforated skimmer baskets that continuously filter the water by trapping debris within the baskets and then recirculating the water into the pool. Over time, the baskets may become clogged with debris and need to be emptied and cleaned. However, removing a skimmer basket from a skimmer well within a pool deck is an inconvenient and undesirable task. First, skimmer well lids are mounted flush with the pool deck so as not to be a tripping hazard and, therefore, are not conveniently removed. Second, it is undesirable to manually remove a skimmer basket as the basket may be filled with leaves, debris, insects, or even snakes.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for skimming swimming pools or cleaning pool areas. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices do not provide means for removing both the lid and basket from a skimmer well without requiring a user to bend over or to touch the lid or basket.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lifting tool for separately lifting a skimmer lid and basket from a skimmer well without a user having to bend over or touch the skimmer well.
A skimmer lid and basket lifting tool according to the present invention includes an elongate handle member having proximal and distal ends relative to a user. A generally L-shaped hook member is formed at the distal end of the handle member and is configured for insertion through an aperture defined by a conventional lid covering a skimmer well. Once inserted, the lid may be lifted from the well when a user lifts the handle member. A pair of generally U-shaped hook members are fixedly attached to the handle member at a point intermediate proximal and distal ends. Free ends of the U-shaped hook members are upstanding along an imaginary axis parallel to the handle member. The skimmer lid and basket lifter may be manipulated by a user such that the U-shaped hook members may be positioned beneath a handle bar in the basket. In this configuration, the basket may be lifted from the skimmer well upon a lifting of the handle member.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool for lifting a skimmer lid and basket from a skimmer well without requiring a user to bend over, kneel down, or touch the lid or basket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool, as aforesaid, having a handle that is easy to grasp and lift.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool, as aforesaid, which is universal for use with conventional skimmer lids and baskets.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool, as aforesaid, which is easy to use and economical to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool, as aforesaid, having a handle of sufficient length so as to eliminate the need of a user to bend over during use thereof.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lifting tool, as aforesaid, having hook members configured for separately engaging the lid and basket of a skimmer well.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.